


一个散兵坑能容纳多少跳舞的士兵？

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Platoon (1986)
Genre: Gen, meaningless conversation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 看好兆头剧想到的，瞎搞了点无聊的闲扯淡。所有出场角色都ooc了。





	一个散兵坑能容纳多少跳舞的士兵？

“一个针尖上能容纳多少跳舞的天使？”

Chris撑着铁铲，从浮土中直起身子，看到Elias站在稍远处，上衣脱下来搭在肩头，嘴里叼着烟卷，已经积起挺长一截要落不落的烟灰，一点不像刚开过口。干活时不能吸烟，这是规矩，但没人分得清干活与休息时间的界限——你得学会边干活边休息，边绷紧边放松。Barnes向来不管这事，中尉瞧着Barnes的脸色，更没有管的意思。为此最窃喜的是King，白天他总把燃着的烟头别在耳后，每趟过一条河或一片象草就拿下来嘬一口，美其名曰“保持活着”。

Elias仰着头，不知在看什么，脸藏在虚弱的白烟之后，显得有点飘忽，但Chris猜测可能是睫毛上挂着的汗珠在影响视觉，也可能是自己快要给晒昏了。他抹了把汗，额头上的土已经和成了泥。他索性丢下铲子，给半满的沙袋扎上口，拎到一边去加入那几个动作快的，拿沙袋坐在屁股底下，打湿毛巾搭在头上。

水尝起来和口腔一样热。他咬着壶嘴，眼前晃着白点，耳鸣得厉害，Lerner的笑声打着旋儿蚊虫似的嗡鸣着飞过来。“我编过这话，我姐叫我缝衣服，我说现在不行，针尖被天使占去跳舞了。她在我屁股上揍了两巴掌。”俊俏的翻译官这么说。

“你缝衣服？你除了拿针戳破手指不会别的。”这是Crawford，看动作像是给了Lerner的肩膀一拳。

“操你，我手很巧，Elias可以作证，我上周帮他缝了裤子上的扣子。”Elias偏过头来，似乎是给了Lerner什么表情，在太阳底下看不太真切。

“Elias的扣子怎么会掉？我看就是你拽下来的，你们白人流行这套不担心怀孕的把戏。”毫无疑问是Junior。

“嘿，”Francis呲着牙，牙齿明晃晃，“可不光是白人中间流行。”

“如果针尖戳破Lerner的手指，天使肯定都摔下去了。手指上的伤口里能有多少天使一起跳舞？”Crawford把话拽回去。

“天使不会在伤口里跳舞，那都是血。”还是Lerner。

“那换成恶魔吧，伤口里能有多少恶魔一起跳舞？”Crawford坚持不懈。

“伤口里能有多少基佬恶魔一起跳舞？”Junior补充，“照索多玛的故事，天使大概不可能是这类人。那肯定恶魔是了。”

“恶魔在伤口里跳舞，听起来很容易感染。”军医从黏豆罐头里抬起头。

“可以从空间的角度来估计。”Chris说。

所有人都转头来看他。

他觉得耳鸣情况好转些了，但还是头昏眼花。“伤口是内陷的，有体积，能容纳的恶魔肯定比针尖上的天使多，不好估计。针尖顶端的截面积应该可以测算。按照泡利那个理论，不可能有很多个天使占据同一块空间，除非天使不是物质，而是某种精神形态，那样就没法讨论了。”他看着齐刷刷好几双眼睛，“我是说，要是想算应该能算出来。”

躺在不远处的Rhah翻了个身。热空气沉默几秒，Lerner凑过来，笑嘻嘻一把揽住他的脖子，“大学里教的这些？”大学不教这些。没准后几年会教，但他退学了，为了到异国他乡来磨一手水泡叮一身红包。他在心里回答。水蛭从他身上吸走的血够多少恶魔边跳舞边泡澡？

“我看这事只能问耶稣了，”Francis说，“他可以告诉我们天使到底有多少、长什么样。万一天使是圆乎乎的呢？会不会更占地方？”

“但问题是耶稣提的。”Junior斜着眼，烟卷夹在指间半天没抽一口。

“如果要按占用空间来计算，相当于已经假设天使是圆的了。他们最好是。如果吃不胖，就该学会变形成圆的。”Chris喃喃自语。

Elias掸掉烟灰，慢慢遛过来，埋进这小撮人里，蹲在Chris旁边，伸出手捏着他的下颌骨左右看看，“你又中暑了？”身子前倾时，汗水在锁骨上积成两处浅浅的水洼。

Chris摇摇头。“就是有点重影。”Elias凑得很近，近到他觉得廉价烟草的苦味在鼻尖前晃悠。只是烟草，不是味道更重也更刺激的那些草。军医探过来，观察一下，说问题不大。

Rhah把扣在脸上挡光的头巾拿下来。“为什么要讨论这种问题？”

“我的错。”Elias笑着拍了下Rhah的大腿，隔着卷起的裤管。

“你们早该说点实际的，要么就不说。比如晚饭谁能分到鸡肉罐头，比如今天夜里轮到哪些倒霉蛋守夜，”Junior说，“Barnes总是不按排班表执行。”

“排班表就和中尉一样，很多人都当他是个屁，但程序上必须得有一个。”Lerner窃笑着。

“一个散兵坑里能容纳多少跳舞的士兵？”Francis问。他对上Junior的瞪视，“怎么了？这是个很实际的问题。”

“孩子，你对实际的理解才是很成问题。”Rhah困倦地说。

“只有狐狸才会在散兵坑里跳舞。”Chris说。甚至没人出于礼貌笑一下。

“答案是零个，因为没有士兵蠢到在散兵坑里跳舞。即使有人这么做，多半很快变成了死士兵。”军医发表见多识广的专业看法。

“话不能说满了，起码有一个吧。我觉得Elias干得出在散兵坑里跳舞的事。”Crawford兴致不减。

军医看向Elias，Elias耸耸肩。“谁知道？”锁骨上的水洼岌岌可危。

“有一个就有一整排。Elias会把我们所有人教会，每个坑里都是跳舞的士兵。”Lerner对军医眨眼。

“那样不用等北越军了，Barnes会直接把我们全部干掉。比起听到你旁边的树突然说起越南话，还是你的伪装盖被掀起来、一张疤脸看到你在跳舞更糟。”Rhah重新合上了眼。翻译官帮他把头巾放回脸上。“你又过敏了，Barnes虽然不是正常人，起码不会对自己人下手。再说Elias也不是正常人，抵消一下，一切正常。”

“技术上来说，一个双人坑里顶多有三个士兵跳舞，还得是动作不大的舞。要是想在里头跳挥鞭转，一个也容不下。”Chris轻声说。Elias一直蹲在旁边，挂着某种雷诺阿笔下常见的莫测微笑听这些闲扯，间或走神，而他一直盯着Elias汗津津的锁骨看。天气实在太热，他的脸在毛巾底下不断冒汗，像破洞的屋顶止不住地往下渗水，于是他不断拿毛巾去擦。墨绿毛巾染上有点恶心的土黄，倒是看起来更适合丛林了。他想给Elias擦擦汗。Elias似乎已经抛弃了擦汗这件事，所有来了一个月以上的人都抛弃了擦汗这件事，那没意义，毛巾擦不走屋顶的破洞。但Chris还想挣扎一下，就像人不会因为总要变饿而少吃几口。他想象捏着湿毛巾的边角，蘸在Elias的锁骨上，伸到那两片因姿势而暂时形成的沟窝里去，布料上硬结的绒毛将水洼吸干，手指隔着毛巾触摸那处枯竭的塘底。他估计Elias不会介意这个，但依然没有动手。只是忍不住盯着它们看。

他半垂着头，听到那些对话的碎片：“Barnes会跳舞吗？”“我想象了一下，我后悔了。”“可能他跳过，但你们都嗑高了，没注意到。”“有些事错过了也没什么可惜的。”声音听上去都有些模糊。注意力早就跑出老远，他脑子放空，与那两条脆弱的骨骼凸起对视。锁骨是很容易断裂的，有一些士兵被雨林与幽灵敌人磨废了精神，为逃离、为住进医院而故意摔断自己的锁骨。Elias的锁骨看起来形状顺滑。Elias的全身皮肤与骨头看起来都很顺滑。怎么可能有人在越南三年而从不受伤？只能解释为一种超自然的庇佑。从那条蜿蜒扭过半脸的长疤来看，Barnes就没有庇佑。他见过赤裸上身的Barnes，疤痕在皮肤上爬出好几种奇诡的形状，头一次见到时他脑子里闪现出的愿望是想要抚摸它们。现在没有哪个年轻男孩不好奇伤疤的质感并且在心里暗暗想要那么一条——未必想受伤、流血，未必想疼，但一定想要伤疤。但与Barnes相处不比与Elias。

话说回来，可能区别也没那么大，鉴于他既没真的伸手去碰Barnes，也没真的伸手去碰Elias。

“如果Barnes不会跳舞，Elias会教他的。”Crawford说，“我保证Elias技术不错。”

“我回头试试。”Elias漫不经心地接话，很难判断是否在开玩笑。

“Taylor。”声音不高不低。

所有人都转过去看向身后。Barnes站在几米开外。“你的坑还没挖完。要不要掩体，你自己决定。”

湿毛巾沉甸甸压在头顶。Chris稍微抬起脸，视线慢慢往上扫，看到Barnes扎进鞋里的裤脚、绿腰带、背心的宽领口，抱在胸前的双臂，看不出什么表情的脸，从鬓边滑下来的汗珠。凹陷长疤精巧地绕过眼睛，被太阳光晒出湿润的反光。他难以遏制自己的目光在那道疤痕上停留几秒，像看一条发亮的窄沟渠。

他赶在Barnes失去耐心之前驱动自己的双腿站了起来，往前踉跄了两步，Elias敏捷地跳起来，撑住了他。他的下巴搁在Elias的肩膀上，胳膊挽住Elias裸露的后背。他离那两片浅水洼突然太近了——迟了，平衡已经被打破，水洼不见了，正沿着Elias的胸膛淌下去，划出两道湿迹。Elias的皮肤摸起来是凉的，他闭上眼，将额头抵上去，眼皮贴着肩侧一边锁骨的末端。他的手掌下是Elias凸起的肩胛。天使跳舞时，他们的翅膀放在哪里？他突然冒出这个念头。

Barnes看着他俩，估量着什么。

“Elias，中尉有事要说。叫上Warren，你跟我一起过去。”说完转身离开。

尽管对方看不见，Elias还是点了点头。他扶着Chris站稳，松开手，又拍了拍Chris的背，小跑着去追Barnes，一边把制服抖开套在身上。Chris眯起眼，看到小个子中士步子轻快，紧紧跟在Barnes身旁一步远。光线使空气晕成不同层次，景物被割成对战场来说太过含情脉脉的印象派琐碎笔触。两个人错身走远，被一道色彩牵系在一起，难以分割。是哪一幅画？他想不起名字。上学已经是太久以前的事了。越南实在是个过分漂亮的国家，他想如果是在水稻田里、在开满兰花的安南山脉上遇到这些人，手里拿的不是M16而是芒果、芭蕉和荔枝，头上戴的不是防护盔而是斗笠，一切都会简单很多。

◆

Elias的小队果然又被分配去守夜，幸运的是这天的扎营地点不在已知危险区内。Chris挖完了自己的坑，看起来还是很虚，于是Elias叫他去睡觉，干脆地揽走了他的轮值时段。他道了谢，爬进坑里，昏了过去。到后半夜他突然惊醒，睡意全无，衣服粘在身体上，像是刚被从泥汤里捞出来。这些日子里过于频繁的打断已经破坏了他完整睡眠的能力。他张着嘴，把气喘匀，用手背蹭掉脖子上的蚂蚁。他想应该确认一下到底有没有人在守着。Elias基本来说足够可靠，但确认一下不是坏事。没必要有下一个人像Gardner那样死去。

他将杀伤地雷攥在手心里，两个指头捏住了安全栓，一只脚踩着踏跺，拨开杂草的伪装盖，慢慢把头探出去。

天上显露不出月亮，星辰却密得吓人。他看到Elias和Barnes，背对着他坐在不远处的沙袋掩体旁边。Barnes两只手在身后撑着地面，Elias则抱着步枪，这是当然，Elias在守夜。

可Barnes为什么没睡？

头顶上方虫鸣声海浪似的扩散开，漫无止境。他看到Elias稍微把上身倾过去，低声说了些什么，Barnes简短地回答了他，姿势没有变化。从侧脸可以看出Elias在笑，嘴角勾出一个在黯淡光线下略显邪恶的弧度。他本能地屏住了呼吸。他看不到Barnes是什么表情，也想象不出。《在草地上》——这回他想到了画的名字。记忆力在夜间更靠谱些。

接着Elias将一只手搭在了Barnes的肩上，像蛇用身体缠住那颗红色果实。他揽着Barnes，半是放松半是机警，在草叶的窸窣里伸展开上身，用身体演奏出无声的韵律。Barnes任他倚靠，不闪不躲，亦无配合，只是被拽着轻轻晃动。Chris猜想也许Elias在小声哼着什么调子。这甚至不能算是舞，Elias柔软的脖颈与Barnes硬直的背部线条凑在一起，谈不上什么美感，却莫名让人移不开视线。他听到自己的心跳声。

过了一会儿，Elias折腾够了，转了个方向，背靠在Barnes一边臂膀上，枕着肩头仰视夜空。星光铺在Barnes的头发与Elias的鼻梁上，除了横在腿上的步枪，画面里头并没什么显得突兀。Barnes等了片刻，稍微偏过头去看了一眼，在Elias发现之前又立刻转了回去。

——那时Barnes没在笑，也没有别的表情。但也不吓人。看起来很……寻常。

Chris望着一张侧脸与一个背影，突然觉得有种笃信碎裂了一角。他说不清这算好事还是坏事。

那就像是反复朝拜林子里巨大的佛像，注视着那双紧闭的眼睛，内心暗暗希望与之对视，祈祷着有朝一日佛像的双目会放出不问喜悲的金光，直到有天夜里他突然看到，佛像悄悄张开了眼，露出的却是一双与常人无异的瞳仁，里头有苦难也有欢欣，和他自己的一样，和每个人一样。那就像一只鹿轻巧一跃，蹄尖将他供奉的神坛踏出了裂痕。

他小心地坐回坑底，倚在潮湿的土壁旁，闭上了眼。有的昆虫靠腹膜震动，有的则靠翅膀摩擦，硬要称之为一段协奏曲也未尝不可。随着音乐起舞是人的本能。他想起Elias藏在白烟后的面容。Elias最开始为什么会提出那个问题？看起来并不像是想要得到答案。他想如果以后有机会独处，可以问问Elias。也许还可以问问Elias有关Barnes的事。“他是个很有魅力的混蛋。”不知为什么，他觉得Elias会这么回答，并且咧嘴一笑，丝毫不带愤怒。但他不确定自己是否真的想知道Elias对Barnes的看法。可以跟King、跟Lerner、跟Rhah讨论Barnes，不该跟Elias讨论Barnes。从直觉判断，那样很危险。

他最终决定把佛像的祛魅归入坏事一类。

Chris Taylor想着想着，迷迷糊糊睡着了，这是最近一周里唯一相对安稳的好觉。到清晨醒来时，他的不适症状已经全部褪去，有关跳舞的无聊谈话早被抛到了脑后，又是劳筋苦骨的新一天。他什么也没梦到，或者梦到了，不记得了。

**Author's Note:**

> 散兵坑 = foxhole  
> 电影的配角们，有几个的个性真是很有意思……  
> 结果跑题了，而且并没有任何人说相声。边打字边想，崇拜转化为愤怒与仇恨，其实也是挺疼一事啊。


End file.
